


Cold Water

by Suphomie



Series: The Experiments [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Overbearing boyfriends, Overprotective, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Sadism, chimera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Theo and Stiles' story of how they grew up together as lab experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Water

The tile floor is cold under Stiles's body. He'll have to clean it later, wash up all the blood, he thinks as he gets another kick to the stomach. He stopped begging for it to stop a few minutes ago, now he just lays in the fetal position and hopes to god it ends before he passes out. Passing out always leaves him nauseous for the rest of the day, and Theo said he might order pizza for dinner.

Although, maybe he won't now, because he's angry. Theo wanted to have sex and Stiles was so sore from the night before that he made the mistake of going against him. Looking back on it, it would have just been less painful to let Theo fuck him. Too late now.

The kicking has seemed to stop, but Theo's made no move to do anything else, so Stiles stays on the floor. He's not crying, he doesn't cry, but his breath is coming out ragged. Theo might've broken a rib. It's happened before.

"Why can't you just act like you're supposed to?" Theo asks, annoyed, as he stands over his beaten boyfriend.

In Theo's mind, this is how relationships work. One person's supposed to be the leader, the other is supposed to listen. And maybe this is actually how people act. Theo would know better than him, right?

Stiles groans and wraps two arms around his chest. He kind of feels like he might throw up, which is annoying. He was really looking foward to a night of eating pizza on the couch while cuddling and watching TV.

"Come here." Theo says, voice suddenly much less aggravated, as he kneels on the ground and pulls Stiles close to him. He cups his cheeks and looks over his face to see if he caused any permanent damage.

"You're fine," Theo tells him, adding a moment later, "Don't be upset."

Ugh. Werewolves and their emotional smell sense thing. Stiles hates showing how upset he gets when Theo hurts him; it usually only makes him angrier.

"Hurts." Stiles mumbles panifully, leaning into Theo's arms. Theo's always so warm. 

Theo excepts the embrace, tightly wrapping his arms around Stiles and holding him close to his chest, like he's an internal organ necessary for survival.

"I'm sorry, baby." Theo says, voice muffled by Stiles hair. "But you just make me so mad sometimes."

One day Stiles will stop forgiving him for stuff like this.

"S'okay." Stiles murmurs into Theo's chest.

Theo kisses his head once more before he lets his boyfriend go, standing.

"Get changed, you're all bloody." Theo says, standing in the door frame. "Then I want you to lay down for a little bit. Think about why this happened."

Stiles nods, sitting up and leaning his aching body against the wall. Though, he could really use some help standing and getting into bed. He touches his chest where it hurts the most. 

As Theo leaves, Stiles feels bad for being angry. Should he not be grateful for the good things in his life? He has a real house with heating and a comfortable bed. He has a TV and a computer to go to school on. 

And he has Theo.

Shouldn't he be grateful for the good moments? Those times when he and Theo are snuggled up on the couch, those times when they can go outside and watch the stars. Because fuck, their life was never like this before. They had a filthy room in ancient tunnels of mazes, they had a million different needle being stuck into their necks. 

So why isn't Stiles happy that he has everything he's ever dreamed about?

He's so unsatisfied with his life. He wants more and feels greedy because of it.

Stiles sighs, and tries stands up, using the wall behind him for support. It hurts. His whole entire body hurts. Theo did that. But that's what Theo's always done, hasn't he?

Stiles limps out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, going straight for the dresser. If he does what Theo asked, this process won't have to repeat again in a few hours.

He picks a pair of sweatpants and a thick sweater to wear. It's the middle of spring, but Stiles is just so cold. He's always cold. He did not escape the years under the doctors thumbs without a few permanent scars. Being cold at all times was one, that started when he was about thirteen. Being hypersensitive to loud noises. Forgetting how to breath sometimes, when he gets stressed, though that might not have anything yo do with a serum or injection.

Theo has changed too. The whole chimera thing has a few advantages, even among all the awful things it provides. He's like a walking furnace, for one. Which is good because Stiles is basically a peice of ice. Another thing is he's immune to pain. Well, not immune, he still feels it, just not as long as Stiles would.

Maybe that's why he beats Stiles so visously, because he can't understand the long lasting pain that it makes Stiles feel. At least that's what Stiles hopes.

Theo hasn't been normal since he was ten. Neither has Stiles, though, so it's okay.

After Stiles is dressed, he curls up in their queen sized bed, into the soft pile of blankets. One blanket is never enough, so Theo brought a bunch home one day, to make Stiles warm.

He can be so considerate when he wants to be. But cold, vicious, and merciless when he feels like it. 

He thinks again about how he'll have to clean up the bathroom when he gets up. He probably should've done it before he layed down, but he didn't. That's not what Theo asked him to do.

He doesn't want to fall asleep right now. Whenever he's asleep, he's plagued by constant nightmares that sometimes he wakes up screaming to, and can only be calmed down by Theo holding him and assuring him it was just a dream.

But he also doesn't want to stay awake, because when he's awake he has crippling anxiety, fear of his boyfriend beating him, longing for something better than this pointless existence and he's so fucking cold.

It's a tricky situation, not wanting to be awake, not wanting to sleep. 

He's contemplated suicide. But honestly, he's more afraid of death than anything. What if after he dies, he goes back to the doctors? What if he'll always be plagued by the nightmares? But this time he's alone and Theo is gone? Plus, he can't leave Theo. Who knows what would happen if Theo was left alone.

And plus, there are so many things he's never done before. He hasn't seen his dad in eight years. Hasn't seen anything beyond this small world Theo's provided him. 

Theo withholds things like freedom on purpose. He wants to be all Stiles has. 

Stiles sighs, and wraps the blankets further around him, just as the door to the bedroom opens and light streams in. The light goes away quickly, replaced by Theo at his side, curling into his back.

"What're you thinking about?" Theo asks, whispering the words right into his ear. His warm breath dances against Stiles' neck.

Stiles holds Theo's hand in his bony ones. "Nothing." He whispers. He's not sure if Theo heard the lie and just isn't saying anything, or if he doesn't actually care.

The chimera buries his face into the back of Stiles neck. "I ordered a pizza."

Stiles smiles. These are the moments he likes. When him and Theo pretend that they're just a normal couple.

"I love you." Theo says softly. 

Stiles closes his eyes.

He believes him. Maybe it's because he's so fucking unhappy and has been since he was ten years old, and this is all he has.

Love. That's all the good he's ever remembered having, and he can't let it go, not now, not when he's so far in. Him and Theo are too wrapped around eachother, and at this point Stiles is afraid if he pulls away he'll break. It's too late to give up on this now. He doesn't care what Theo does, he could do anything and Stikes would still be in love with him.

It's unhealthy, he knows. God, he knows. But it's the only thing he has. The only thing he'll probably ever have.

"I love you too." Stiles whispers back.


End file.
